


Dead Man's Party

by amathela



Category: Sports Night, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Crossover, F/F, International Day of Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Studio 60 wrap party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Party

The wrap party is loud, pre-show tension giving way to alcohol and conversation, people weaving through the crowd until Kim's pretty much lost track of anyone she recognises. She'd seen Dan before, smiling as he handed her a drink, joking about the last sketch and pretending not to notice the women crowding around him. Casey's off in the sidelines, shooting glances over at where Dana's talking to one of the producers, and Natalie had said something about meeting the cast, dragging Jeremy along in her wake. Kim can see Elliot talking to someone a few feet away, but before she can catch his attention, someone's talking to her, and she turns to face them.

"I'm Jeannie," the woman says, and Kim smiles; she recognises her.

"Kim."

"You're from Sports Night?"

Kim nods. Dan and Casey had told, rather than asked, the production team to come along, and she wasn't going to complain about the night off, even if it meant Sally Sasser and the West Coast Update crew taking over their timeslot.

(Dan had laughed, at that, and assured Dana that half their audience was going to be watching NBS, anyway.)

"I liked the show," Kim says, and it's true, though she doesn't bother to add that she usually doesn't watch it; maybe, she thinks, she'll tape it every now and then.

"Yeah?" Jeannie's smiling, still in costume from her last sketch, and Kim lets her eyes wander, just a little. "It went pretty well. Apart from that last bit. But I should probably go change."

There's silence, for a minute, and then Jeannie leans forward.

"I could show you around the dressing rooms, if you like."

Kim smiles, and finishes her drink. "I'd love to," she says, and she takes Jeannie's hand as they leave.


End file.
